Nothing A Reason
by Miyuki Rei
Summary: "Tidak ada jawaban salah dan benar dalam cinta, Kibum." /"Asal kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan, dan nyaman dengan perasaanmu itu kau tidak perlu takut dan lari. Ini hidupmu, hanya satu kali dan tidak ada remidial di dalamnya. Jangan sampai menyesali setiap keputusan yang pernah kau ambil dalam hidupmu, itu yang selalu aku tanamkan dalam otakku."/KIHYUN FANFICTION!


**Nothing A Reason**

 **Pairing : Kibum Kyuhyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama (ga jelas)**

 **Rate : T**

 **-Miyuki Rei-**

 **WARNING! (Harap di baca!) : Cerita ini mengandung unsur** _ **BOYS LOVE!**_ **Untuk kalian yang tidak suka atau alergi silahkan tekan tombol 'BACK' sesegera mungkin sebelum iritasi. Flame? Tehehe, jangan salahkan saya bila anda kena teror ^_^ . EYD seenak jidat Rei, Gaje, Aneh dan pendek. This is my First Fanfiction in Ffn.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hembusan angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah, membawanya terbang, melayang dan jatuh di tempat lain.

Dua orang pemuda terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil menikmati pemandangan musim gugur. Agaknya mereka lebih memilih diam dalam keheningan menikmati setiap desauan angin yang mengalun bagai melodi alam yang maha sempurna. Masih enggan untuk membuka suara bahkan setelah satu jam duduk sambil sesekali menikmati coffe yang kini telah mendingin. Salah satu di antara mereka terlihat tengah sibuk menggoreskan guratan pada kertas kosong yang ada dipangkuannya. Begitu serius, begitu fokus, sampai terlarut sendiri dalam dunianya. Setidaknya, itu salah satu alasan mengapa pemuda disampingnya memilih diam sembari menyesap coffe, sudut mata tak pernah berhenti mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sosok di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lukis?" Agaknya pemuda satu itu mulai risih dengan keheningan yang tercipta, mencoba membuka percakapan tapi malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Retoris. Ia sudah tahu apa yang pemuda coklat lukis dan ia masih bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Aku_melukismu." Jawaban itu lirih hampir tak terdengar ditenggelamkan angin. Surai coklatnya bergerak seirama tiupan angin yang menerpa dirinya. Terfokus penuh dengan lukisan yang masih berupa sketsa kasar wajah seseorang, namun tanpa bantuan cenayang kelas tinggi pun pemuda surai hitam di sampingnya tahu persis apa dan siapa yang ia lukis.

"Melukisku? Tanpa melihatku sedikitpun? Sungguh menghibur." Nada sarkastik, ujung mata masih memperhatikan respon pemuda surai coklat di sampingnya sambil menyesap kembali coffe yang kini tinggal setengah.

Pemuda surai coklat masih sibuk akan goresannya, menghapus beberapa bagian yang kurang sesuai karena ulah teledor sang empu, ditambah perasaan gelisah karena hawa intimidasi pekat dari seseorang disampingnya. "Aku bisa melukismu bahkan tanpa melihatmu, Kibum." Sedikit lengkungan ke atas tercipta di bibirnya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar samar, Kibum mengalihkan atensinya menengadahkan kepala ke atas, memandang langit yang menyajikan panorama alam yang indah, sekumpulan awan yang berarakan, burung yang terbang begitu bebas di angkasa, dan dedaunan yang kembali tertiup angin musim gugur yang dingin. Iris obsidian menerawang, pandangannya tak fokus sambil sesekali menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Cinta sesama jenis_ bagaimana menurutmu?"

Goresan pensil berhenti mendadak, semua seperti terjadi dengan lambat saat pemilik iris obsidian mengucapkan kalimat tanya kepadanya. Sejenak memang, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan guratan pensilnya.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang ingin kau dengar, Kibum?"

Simpang tiga terlihat jelas di kening sang pemuda surai hitam, jawaban apa yang ia inginkan?

"Bebas, aku tak menuntut benar atau salah atas jawabanmu. Ini bukan ulangan kenaikan sekolah atau Ujian Negara kau bebas mencurahkan jawabanmu."

Sambil tersenyum tipis yang kembali menghiasi bibir "Kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, Kibum." Sahutnya kembali, iris madu tak pernah lepas dari objek yang ada di hadapannya barang sekejap.

Kerutan halus di kening pemuda itu semakin bertambah. Sejak kapan orang di sampingnya ini mempunyai kemampuan mengolah kata se-apik ini?

"Berhenti melempar kalimat ambigu, Kyu. Sejak kapan seorang disleksia pandai bermain kata?" sarkartis. Telak dan menusuk.

"Justru karena aku seorang disleksia, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan lebih berkomunikasi, kau juga tahu itu 'kan, Kibum? Aku bukan penyair, aku hanya suka melukis."

"Jelaskan maksudmu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah, sudah ia duga Kibum adalah orang yang sangat egois tak mau kalah, kasar, dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi..

"Tidak ada jawaban salah dan benar dalam cinta, Kibum." Merasa kurang puas dengan goresan yang ia buat, Kyuhyun mengambil penghapus di pangkuannya dan menghapus goresan kecil itu dengan pelan. "Semua tergantung pada persepsi setiap orang. Salah benar, itu relatif asal kau nyaman dengan perasaanmu kau tak perlu memusingkannya." Senyuman terukir di bibirnya memandang takjub kertas yang semula kosong kini sudah setengah jadi, tinggal finishing..

"Asal kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan, dan nyaman dengan perasaanmu itu kau tidak perlu takut dan lari. Ini hidupmu, hanya satu kali dan tidak ada remidial di dalamnya. Jangan sampai menyesali setiap keputusan yang pernah kau ambil dalam hidupmu, itu yang selalu aku tanamkan dalam otakku." Kyuhyun mengangkat kertas dari tatakannya, menggoyangkan kertas kemudian meniup-niupnya pelan agar kotoran bekas penghapus menghilang. "Memang tidak semudah yang aku katakan , kenyataannya mengabaikan opini orang lain tentang ke'unik'an yang dianggap tabu itu meyakitkan, awalnya aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan terbiasa, Kibum." Senyuman tipis diberikan tanpa menghilangkan fokus pada objek pekerjaannya.

Keheningan kembali menyapa di antara keduanya. Entah kenapa taman begitu sepi tanpa pengunjung hanya sesekali orang-orang berlalu lalang melewatinya tanpa memperhatikan mereka. Desah napas berat kembali terdengar.

"Jadi_atas dasar apa kau menyukaiku?" to the point.

Pensil di genggaman tangan seketika bergulir jatuh ke tanah. Meninggalkan sosok tuannya yang terpaku bak manekin. Ujung mata Kibum tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi benar? Kau menyukaiku, hm? Kukira Aku butuh penjelasan mendetail soal itu."

Diam. Mematung. Bahkan Kyuhyun ragu apakah ia bernapas saat ini. Apa lelaki disampingnya tidak pernah mengenyam pelajaran sopan santun saat duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar dulu?

"Jujur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jelaskan." Deru napasnya berpacu dengan degup jantung yang sialnya tiada satupun dari mereka ingin mengalah. –Berdegup dengan cepatnya.

"Dan sayangnya aku butuh sebuah penjelasan yang valid atas perasaan kotor yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku." Suara baritone terdengar dingin dan dalam. Menenggelamkan keberanian yang ia miliki sesaat sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada." Hanya kata itu yang terujar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Simpang tiga di dahi pemuda surai kelam semakin bertambah, berkedut dengan cepatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada penjelasan untuk perasaan kotorku ini, Kibum. Aku menyukaimu. Sesederhana itu yang aku tahu, hingga menjelma menjadi tindakan konkret saat aku mengagumimu dari kejauhan, melukis dan mengirim sketsa wajahmu setiap hari ke lokermu hingga terduduk berdua seperti orang bodoh di sini bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jelaskan karena memang tidak ada yang perlu kujabarkan. Aku tulus melakukannya, Kibum." Senyuman tulus nan lembut yang langka. Sejenak, ya sekejap memang.

"Maaf jika perasaanku mengganggumu, Kibum." Kyuhyun merundukan badan untuk mengambil pensilnya yang dengan lancang lepas dari tangan dan bergulir entah di mana. Ia pemuda baik yang tak pernah merutuk dan memaki sebelumnya. Tapi_bolehkan kali ini ia memaki akan kondisinya sendiri? Oh, izinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengumpat pada benda mati bernama pensil itu yang saat ini malah hilang entah kemana.

"Pensilku hilang." Gumamnya pelan, memandang sendu sketsa wajah yang hampir selesai. Rasanya begitu sayang jika tak langsung di selesaikan sekarang juga.

"Maaf, Kibum. Pensilku hilang, aku tidak membawa cadangannya. Aku harus pulang mengambil yang baru dan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya." Dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki, ia hendak berdiri, berlari dan segera pergi dari sana. Sedikit bersyukur karena pensil itu hilang di saat yang tepat. Tapi.. Ia juga tak ingin membuat Kibum marah karena tak mampu menyelesaikan lukisannya.

" **Jangan pernah berani untuk beranjak dari tempat dudukmu, Cho Kyuhyun."** Suara berat penuh penekanan membuat Kyuhyun tak berani beranjak barang sesenti.

"Tch. Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong, hn? Tidak ada katamu? Omong kosong yang buruk." Ujar Kibum dingin. Menyesap kembali coffe latenya hingga tak bersisa, meremas dengan kuat gelas plastik itu dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

"Benarkah begitu? Bukankah kau hanya mengharapkan harta, kekuasaan dan status sosialku? Munafik sekali saat kau mengatakan tak memiliki alasan apapun." Iris kelamnya memandang tajam rumput yang ia pijak, menengadahkan wajah memandang ke depan sorot tajam bercampur dengan tatapan mengejek dan merendahkan.

"Oh.. harus kubayar berapa untuk lukisan yang kau kirim untukku? Kau patok berapa untuk satu lukisan?" Tanyanya angkuh semakin menohok perasaan pemuda disampingnya.

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan kakinya agar tak pergi berlari meninggalkan Kibum saat ini. Setengah mati ia menahan seluruh perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dada yang meluruh menjadi air mata. Tidak. Dia tidak akan menangis dihadapan Kibum. Ikrarnya dulu sejak mengetahui perasaannya yang tabu, perasaan kurang ajar dan menjijikan yang bisa-bisanya ia pelihara dalam hati. Jikalau Kibum menolaknya, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kibum adalah pemuda kaya, tampan, pengusaha sukses di umurnya yang yang masih muda, karismatik, dapat di andalkan dan apapun tentangnya nyaris sempurna. Kibum itu straight mana mungkin bisa membalas perasaanmu, Kyu? Hanya ia dengan bodohnya yang tetap bertahan di sini.

Sekali lagi ia benar-benar ingin hilang dari dunia ini. Apa hal yang lebih memalukan dari dihina oleh orang yang kita sukai atau bahkan mungkin kita cinta? Sakit! Kyuhyun tak akan munafik. Kenyataannya dadanya terasa ngilu luar biasa saat ini. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dicintai tega menghina dan merendahkannya secara langsung? Sungguh! Tergores pisau dapur milik Ibunya atau jatuh dari sepeda saat latihan rasanya tidak seperih ini.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes,

Bertambah banyak setiap waktu, isakan kecil ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Tidak. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji kepada Ibunya untuk tidak bersedih atau menangis di hadapan orang lain lagi _maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji, sungguh rasanya sangat sakit_

Isakan terdengar semakin kencang di antara hembusan angin musim gugur. Melebur menjadi satu menjadi sebuah simfoni yang indah dan menyayat hati secara bersamaan.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku..."lirihnya tak jelas suaranya tercekat hingga hanya berupa gumaman. Lukisan yang ada dipangkuannya kini telah basah oleh air mata yang kian deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'Aku merusak lukisan untuk Kibum, aku memang mengecewakan.' Bisiknya dalam hati melihat lukisan yang sudah luntur oleh air matanya. Mengusap dengan kasar air mata yang tak jua mau berhenti.

'Bagaimana caranya menghentikan cairan asin ini? Mengapa tidak bisa berhenti?' dengan gusar Kyuhyun menggosok-gosokan punggung tangan di pelupuk matanya.

"_kau bisa menyakiti matamu, bodoh." Suara baritone terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya.

'Aku terlihat menyedihkan di mata Kibum, aku memalukan.' Tak urung Kyuhyun menarik ujung kerah bajunya untuk mengusap liquid bening yang entah bagaimana caranya tidak mau berhenti itu.

"Hentikan. Kau bisa menyakiti matamu!"

Kibum menarik dagu Kyuhyun, memandang langsung iris hazel yang berkabut. Obsidian dan hazel bertemu. Memaku satu sama lain dalam irama syahdu angin, keheningan yang entah kenapa begitu menenangkan. Perlahan tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut bulir liquid yang mengalir melewati pipi. Obsidiannya berubah menjadi sendu. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna di hadapannya, semakin naik menuju pelipis tebal yang berkerut lucu saat kebingungan, turun menuju pelupuk mata menyentuhnya secara perlahan mengagumi pahatan sempurna sang pencipta. Entah dorongan dari mana dengan pelan Kibum menarik leher Kyuhyun mendekat mempersempit celah di antara mereka deru napas hangat menyatu menjadi satu, Kibum tak pernah tahu ia bisa sekagum ini akan iris hazel yang indah di hadapannya. Semakin dekat hingga kening keduanya menyatu berbagi setiap kehangatan dan hembusan napas yang teratur. Terhanyut. Menjadi satu.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Iris hazelnya hanya terpaku pada obsidian dihadapannya, mengagumi kelamnya malam, dan lukisan badai di tengah laut yang bergejolak. Mengagumi paras sang idola dari jarak sedekat ini bagai mimpi yang paling mustahil bagi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Kibum tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Wajah dingin dan stoic itu tersenyum kepadanya! Walaupun tipis, sangat tipis Kyuhyun yakin Kibum sempat tersenyum.

Menarik diri ke posisi normal tanpa melepas jemari dari dagu sang penggemar "Tinggallah bersamaku." Ujar Kibum sambil menatap lekat iris hazel Kyuhyun.

"M-maaf.. T-tapi-" Terdiam. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mampu memproses dengan otaknya akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Hangat. Sebuah material bertekstur kenyal menempel lembut di keningnya.

"Biar kupertegas. Aku mutlak tak dan tidak pernah menerima penolakan apapun."

"A-aku.. tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kibum" Kyuhyun menyahut lirih, masih merasa awkward dan aneh dengan sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba melembut padanya.

"Lagipula, aku masih bisa mengurus perusahan sambil kuliah. Ada atau tidak dirimu tak akan berpengaruh banyak." Kibum mengambil jarak di antara mereka dan kembali ke posisi semulanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagi-lagi ia terlalu berharap tinggi Kibum akan melihatnya. Seberkas perasaan kecewa menyelimuti hatinya.

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, dari ujung mata sekalipun ia tahu Kyuhyun meragukannya. Apakah ia-Kim Kibum- sang dominan dalam segala hal harus menyatakan perasaanya langsung secara verbal agar pemuda idiot yang berada disampingnya ini paham? Oh, tolong ingatkan Kibum untuk membeli persediaan obat sakit kepala nanti.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Kibum dengan datar.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu di sisiku, menemaniku, berceloteh tak jelas tentang lukisan atau apapun itu" Kibum menarik napas pelan "-aku menginginkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Fin

.

 **TRIVIAL**

Memang ga penting tapi saya pengen nulis ini, haha.

1\. Kyuhyun itu pengagum rahasia Kibum baca secret admirer Kibum

2\. Kyuhyun seorang penderita Disleksia ( **Disleksia** (bahasa Inggris: _dyslexia_ ) adalah sebuah gangguan dalam perkembangan baca-tulis) dikutip dari paman Wikipedia, untuk yang penasaran seacrh aja di google ya/digebuk. Tapi entah kenapa saya ingetnya malah Kyuhyun penderita Asperger maaf kalo jadi rancu/bungkuk

3\. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun suka sama dia. Tapi yah gimana ya.. karena kepribadian dia yang introvert, dan nyaris ehem sempurna ehem. Dia ga bisa langsung main percaya aja dong?

4\. Kibum BUKAN orang yang romantis di sini/haha bunuh authornya aja ya jangan Rei. Jadi ga ada tuh ucapan 'Aku mencintaimu'

5\. Kata terakhir dari Kibum itu sedikit nyontek dari salah satu Fict dari author fave saya. Tapi udah saya modif hehe, maaf yaa

.

 **Author's Note : Hai, Saya author Newbie di Ffn ini. Ini fict pertama saya di sini. Apakah ancur banget? iya ya? Semoga ke depannya saya bisa ngeramein Ffn, aminnn^^**

 **Mind to review Readers? ^_^**


End file.
